Encore
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS Drarry cooécriture entre Guhmio et Kiara. 2 parties. Résumé : Un rendez-vous soudain entre deux ennemis, un après-midi d'été durant les vacances, et deux-trois baisers.
1. Partie 1

**Auteur** : En cooécriture entre Guhmio et Kiara

 **Disclaimer** : KJ Rowling

 **Couple** : Drarry

 **Titre** : "Encore"

 **Résumé** : Un rendez-vous soudain entre deux ennemis, un après-midi d'été durant les vacances, et deux-trois baisers.

 **Note** : Il s'agit d'un OS en deux partie. La première, écrite par Kiara est la partie du point de vue de Harry. La seconde est écrite par Guhmio et du point de vue de Draco.

 **PARTIE 1 (Harry)**

Il ne savait pas trop quand c'était arrivé, mais aujourd'hui, il l'était. Amoureux. Et c'était là le problème. Oh, cela n'était pas un problème pour _lui._ Mais plutôt pour les autres. Parce que quand on est le Survivant, amoureux d'un garçon, qui plus est, est votre ennemi… Il n'imaginerait pas comment réagirait son entourage. Ron s'évanouirait surement, Hermione le regarderait comme s'il avait perdu la tête, les Gryffondors le fixeraient avec un sentiment de trahison, Malfoy en rirait, les Serpentards se foutraient de sa gueule, Dumbledore… heu… bien serait Dumbledore en fait, ses parents se retourneraient dans leurs tombes, Voldemort se pisserait dessus à force de rire, accompagnés de ses Mangemorts et papa Malfoy lui jetterait quelques sorts impardonnable gentiment. Sans compter le regard de Molly, le rejet des Weasley, les chuchotements sur son passage et la une des journaux. Bref, bel avenir qu'il avait là.

Mais pourtant… malgré tout ça, il avait craqué. Alors qu'ils se battaient (encore une fois…) dans un couloir déserté par le début des vacances d'été en ce Lundi matin, alors que ses poings embrassaient sa peau (encore une fois…), alors que les injures fleurissaient au bout de leurs langues (encore une fois…), alors que leurs regards brulaient de haine (encore une fois!), il avait craqué. Il s'était arrêté, avait reculé de quelques pas, évitant ainsi un coup dans l'estomac, et l'avait fixé en silence, d'un regard qui voulait neutre (mais intérieurement bouillonnant de désir !)

Il avait regardé longuement ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tomber devant ses yeux gris profonds dont un commençait à devenir un œil au beurre noir, camouflant une partie de son visage fin, à la peau blanche, ses lèvres roses et fines fendues, mais toujours aussi attirantes. Il avait regardé son corps musclé à point par le Quidditch, ses hanches fines, ses épaules droites, ses longues jambes, ses mains délicates, son cou qui lui hurlait de le mordre, son torse qui devait avoir de jolis mamelons roses qu'ils aurait voulu gouter, ses doigts aristocrates serrés, en sang. Il se sentit bander mais n'y prêta aucune importance, il avait l'habitude d'avoir cette réaction face à lui et l'autre n'avait jamais rien remarquer. Mais heureusement que le blond n'était pas Legiliment parce qu'il aurait frissonné d'horreur face aux rêves éveillés de sa Némésis. Quoi ? On est un adolescent en manque de cul, homosexuel caché, chargé d'hormone ou on l'est pas.

Voyant que Malfoy commençait à être irrité d'être fixé comme un objet sans réel intérêt (même si en réalité il était une glace alléchante…), Harry Potter, 16 ans, se décida enfin à parler.

 **« Ça te dis un rendez-vous à 14h par le parc derrière le lac, devant la forêt interdite ? »**

Il n'en montra encore une fois rien, mais son cœur c'était lancé le défi à lui-même qu'il battrait assez vite pour bondir hors du corps de l'Elu aux yeux verts. L'attente était tellement insupportable, qu'il faillit se laisser aller à ses pulsion et secouer Malfoy comme un prunier pour que la réponse sorte de sa putain de bouche envoutante sur laquelle il rêvait de passer la langue.

 **« Ne sois pas en retard Potter »**

YAOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Danse de la joie ! Danse de la joie ! Danse de la joie ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Merci Merlin ! Il avait dit oui ! Il avait dit oui heu ! Il avait dit oui heu ! Yaouuu !

C'était une explosion intérieur et un petit sourire extérieur avant de s'enfuir au loin d'un pas calme les mains dans les poches. Mais dès qu'il fut hors du champ de vision de son (oui, _SON_ mesdames et messieurs!) Serpentard, il entama une danse de la joie Moldue, se trémoussant dans un couloir vide sur une musique que lui seul entendait. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu sautiller dans tout le château comme un chevreuil dans les montagnes et passer pour drogué s'il n'avait pas un minimum de dignité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un sort de silence sur lui et de hurler sa joie de tout ses poumons.

 **« IL A DIT OUIIIIIIII ! »**

Il remercia à voix haute tous les Dieux du monde, en passant par Bouddha, Merlin et les Dieux Romains. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à faire disparaître la banane de son visage (qui, il était sur, devait ressembler à celle de son cousin Dudley devant un triple gâteau au chocolat-sauce chocolat-chantilly-coulis de chocolat-éclats de chocolat) et rentrer normalement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il passa d'un pas rapide devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui se départageaient sur une partie d'échec remportée par Ron (encore une fois… à croire que sa vie se déroulait dans un cycle sans fin des mêmes journées ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle à Dumby. En plus il avait envie de bonbons aux citrons) sans même les regarder et s'enferma dans sa chambre solitaire – remercier ses capacités phénoménale à un an de repousser un sort de-la-mort-qui-tue jeté par un Serpent psychopathe ressuscité avec une erreur de formation complètement taré qui vouait l'éloge aux sangs-purs alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Heureusement que Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans leur partie parce sinon la jeune fille aurait encore piqué un scandale (encore une fois… décidément, il devait être maudit. Mais qu'avait-il encore foutu dans sa vie antérieur?!) en voyant son état. Ce n'était pas terrible, grimaça-t-il devant sa glace qui émit un petit glapissement d'horreur en le voyant ainsi amoché. Il avait la lèvre du bas explosée, sa joue droite avait trois longues traces de griffures, ses habits étaient sales, poussiéreux et n'importe comment (à croire qu'il était tombé d'un escalier!), il avait mal au dos et la manche de sa chemise – Merlin c'était une neuve ! - bleue était déchirée. Il soupira de désespoir devant son reflet mais après une lonnnngue douche brulante, un petit sort et quelques étirements, il était comme neuf. Petit coup d'œil à la pendule Mickey Mouse, gentiment offerte par Hermione pour Noël dernier sous le regard dubitatif de son presque-petit-ami. Il avait encore 1 heure 45 devant lui pour tout préparer. Parfait. 30 minutes pour trouver des habits convenables, pas trop chauds – on était en plein été et il faisait une chaleur de volcan dehors – pas trop froissés ou sales et présentables, puis courir après ceux récalcitrant. 10 minutes à mettre ses lentilles de contact et ranger ses lunettes avec délicatesse dans son étui. 3 minutes pour courir partout avant de trouver le parfum qu'il avait acheté lors de la dernière sortie du _GoldenTrio_ sous le bureau, allez comprendre pourquoi. 25 minutes pour esquiver ses meilleurs amis, le reste des Gryffons encore présents, les élèves de Poudlard qui semblaient s'être fait passer le mot pour l'accoster ou le violer (suivant la personne) et atteindre la cuisine. 4 minutes à essayer de persuader Dobby de ne pas se frapper le crâne comme le frigo pour avoir oublier de laver les chaussettes noires et oranges de Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur + recourt à la baguette pour le saucissonner. 12 autres minutes à voir Dobby s'activer de partout jusqu'à en avoir le tournis pour préparer un pic-nic digne de se nom. 2 minutes à attendre que Dobby revienne avec une couverture confortable pour s'assoir dans l'herbe. Bien. Il lui restait 34 minutes. Connaissant Malfoy, et pour l'avoir observé toute sa vie… (non, il n'était pas un stalker!) il arriverait pile à l'heure.

Il se dirigea donc vers le lieu du rendez-vous d'un pas tranquille, du moins il se forçait à ne pas galoper jusque là-bas comme une personne non saine d'esprit. 23 minutes plus tard, il était sous l'ombre des arbres, assit sur la couverture, les jambes tendues devant lui, à admirer les reflets du soleil sur le lac tout en jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil à sa montre, le panier de pic-nic qui risquait d'être picoré par de petites bêtes, et à la forêt Interdite qui accueillait elle, de _grosses_ bêtes qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée du brun. Plus que 11 minutes.

10.

9.

Une coccinelle siégeait en face de l'ouverture du panier, armée jusqu'aux dents de pucerons.

8 minutes…

5.

Un poisson faisait des bonds au dessus de l'eau, arrosant Harry.

3 minutes.

2.

Un hurlement de loup au loin qui le fit frissonner.

1…

La mort venait de lui envoyer un Ange en pleine gueule et devant surement ricaner comme une hyène à cette heure ci.

Oh.

My.

God.

Il était mort sans même s'en apercevoir, c'était con.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, sa petite moue irritée d'être là sur le visage, un chemise verte clair digne de sa maison qui moulait son torse alléchant, un pantalon noir qui suivait ses formes délicieuses et tombait délicatement sur ses chaussures noires. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui dévoilait ses yeux de la couleur du métal en fusion. Harry retient de justesse un gémissement traitre de s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la bosse douloureuse dans son jean. Oh merde. Malfoy était bandant sans sa robe de sorcier. Il faillait qu'il pense à demander à Dumbledore un moyen de changer le règlement, en plus d'une solution pour sa malédiction et des bonbons aux citrons, pour que tout le monde laisser tomber les robes noires affreuses. Il était son chouchou et le Survivant, il avait bien le droit de se voir accorder quelques faveurs non ? Rooh… Il essayerait quand même.

4 minutes de silence et aucun des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Super l'ambiance. Finalement, il se jeta dans la gueule du loup par très loin et sourit au blond en tapant de sa main gauche la place à côté de lui.

 **« Tu devrais t'assoir, tu vas t'enraciner si ça continue »**

Un grognement dans la barbe inexistante plus loin et Malfoy avait posé son royal popotin (succulent) sur la couverture aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il était assit droit, les bras entourant ses jambes rapprochées contre son torse, comme s'il avait peur de se faire violer. Harry se rembrunit à cette idée. Il n'était pas si tordu que ça quand même. Il étendit les jambes derrière lui et prit appui sur ses bras pour se retenir de tomber en arrière. Dans un parfait silence pas pesant du touuuuut, ils fixèrent le lac. Puis Harry décida de briser la glace fondue sous le soleil.

 **« Hm… Ça va ? »**

 **« Oui Potter, autant que ça peut aller après s'être fait briser trois côtes. »**

Harry grimaça à se souvenir récent. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Mais quel idiot de poser cette question !

 **« Hm… Et… Tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances ? »**

Il essayait de ne pas trop faire le forceur mais quelque part, cela paraissait faux. Et cela l'attristait. Le Serpent soupira.

 **« Surement trainer avec Blaise dans le château… il n'est pas rentré non plus. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au Manoir ? »** demanda-t-il, curieux. Il se posait la question depuis le début des vacances. Chaque année, Malfoy rentrait. Mais pas cette année.

 **« Problèmes familiaux. »** répondit-il froidement.  
Harry frissonna, puis soupira, en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Soudainement déçu de la tournure des événements, il se concentra d'un regard morne sur le poisson qui sautillait encore, comme lui un peu plus tôt. Il était quand même heureux de passer se moment avec l'élu de son cœur, et d'être proche de lui sans des regards de haines, des poings qui volent ou des insultes qui blessent. Dépité quand même, il se jeta pratiquement sur le panier de pic-nic que la coccinelle avait réussit à infiltrer et en sortit de merveilleux sandwichs. Tout en en fourrant un dans sa bouche avec l'élégance d'un troll en train de chier, il en proposa un au Serpentard qui accepta avec une petite moue dubitative.

 **« Pourquoi m'avoir invité à ce rendez-vous Potter ? »** demanda-t-il enfin après avoir engloutit à son tour le repas.

Harry décida de jouer toutes ses chocogrenouilles (à prendre littéralement bien sur, il ne les céderait jamais et envisageait même de terminer sa collection avec l'héritage de Dumbledore, le vieux fou en avait une collection complète, bien gardée mais aussi sous clé et inaccessible), et se lança dans l'honnêté. Tant pis si après Malfoy se moquait de lui.

 **« Parce que j'avais envie. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'être ton ami, et, au final, cette pensée n'a plus quittée mon esprit. Et puis… Je suis aussi attiré par toi. »**

L'arbre en face de lui devint soudainement la chose la plus intéressante après Malfoy sous la douche qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et couvrait tous les bruits de la forêt. Il était tellement concentré sur l'écorce qu'il ne vit pas Malfoy s'approcher. Il sursauta donc comme un poulet à qui on arrache une plume quand 2 lèvres chaudes se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

Oh… Il était vraiment mort là. Mais… Ce n'était pas si dérangeant…

C'était comme recevoir une potion revitalisante mais en 4 fois plus puissance…et agréable. Son corps était devenu tellement électrique qu'il aurait pu recharger une prise, et tellement chaud en plus de la chaleur de l'été, qu'il avait l'impression de fondre sous cette caresse.

Hm…

Il adorait ce contact. Il en voulait encore plus. Mais vite, trop vite, vraiment trop vite, alors qu'il n'avait que commencé à répondre un peu, Malfoy s'éloigna et se repositionna correctement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, dans la même place que précédemment comme si le baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais Harry se mit à sourire comme un imbécile, un sourire lui couvrant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. En lui, il faisait de nouveau la danse de la joie et son corps tremblait.

Â côté de lui, Draco poussa un léger gémissement avant de plonger sa tête entre ses bras pour ne pas que Harry remarque qu'il rougissait. Mais il avait beau enfouir son visage rouge, ses oreilles étaient rouges elle aussi… Harry sourit tendrement à cette vue. Il était vraiment amoureux de se mec !

 **« Encore »** demanda-t-il à voix basse, dans un souffle rauque. Alors Draco relève la tête, le fixe quelques dixième de secondes, ses yeux gris brillants d'une lueur que le brun avait peur d'interpréter. Mais il se penche, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et dépose une nouvelle fois celles-ci contre leurs consœurs. Et ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Harry s'enflamme de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester passif, il répond avec passion. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux – incroyablement doux ! Mais quel shampooing utilisait-il ? Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander – et le colle un peu plus contre lui. Un gémissement commun s'échappent de leurs bouches quand leurs langues se touchent pour la première fois.

Oh putain, il adorait la mort.

Cependant, le souffle court comme s'ils venaient de faire un marathon dans Poudlard coursés par des filles tartinées de maquillage bourrées d'hormone et prête à leurs faire subir toutes sortent de tortures, ils durent se séparer. Mais la séparation en question ne dura pas plus d'une minute.

 **« Encore… »**

Leurs lèvres sont des gâteaux au chocolat, des barbes-à-papa, des confiseries, des tartines de Nutella. Leurs doigts voyagent partout sur le corps de l'autre, se glissant sous les habits, se faufilant dans les cheveux. Ils explorent chaque parties du corps de l'autre avec autant d'avidité que leurs langues qui tournoient comme sur un manège. A cet instant là, Harry était tellement heureux, qu'il aurait pu offrir une fleur à Bellatrix si elle arrivait devant lui et embrasser son vieil ami Voldy.

Malfoy lui faisait quitter la terre ferme. Tout se mélangeait, les arbres dansaient autour d'eux. Les secondes étaient des heures. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, cueillit délicatement par le blond. La chaleur d'un autre langage que se partageaient leurs peaux le réchauffait comme la braise. Il voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…

Mais ils durent se séparer encore une fois. Cependant cette fois-ci, Harry ne laissa pas trainer le silence. Il prit la parole doucement, comme pour ne pas briser la bulle autour d'eux.

 **« Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Pour voir ce que ça fait… »** Il l'avait dit d'un d'un ton assuré et calme mais son cœur battait d'impatience et il rougissait d'avoir posé cette question. Et si Malfoy le rejetait ? Il lui briserait le cœur.

 **« Pourquoi pas… »** sourit Draco, faisant bondir de joie intérieurement Harry et fondre en même temps **« Tu embrasses plutôt pas mal Potter et tu as un corps assez alléchant. J'aime bien cette idée »**

Alors là, il était définitivement mort et enterré. Mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son vivant. Il avait dit oui. Malfoy avait dit oui. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne c'était pas moqué de lui et il avait apprécié les baisés. Alors Harry lui sourit, dévoilant tout son bonheur qui étreignait son cœur, se penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois rapidement – parce que sinon il risquait de le violer ici et maintenant tant Mini-Harry était gonflé – avant de bondir sur ses pieds et filer à Poudlard après un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, un dernier battement de cœur. Il le laisse seul depuis quelques secondes et déjà, il sent son corps refroidir jusqu'à grelotter. Il se sent vide, privé de quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais été plein sans Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais pu sourire réellement, rire avec sincérité, être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait un nouvel avenir. Une nouvelle porte c'était ouverte. Celle où il avait Draco Malfoy à ses côtés, celle où il était heureux, rempli et comblé. Celle où il n'avait plus peur de Voldemort, celle où il ne se sentait plus dépendant de Dumby, celle où il était plus puissant. Il était tellement content d'avoir craqué ce matin là… Qu'il se dit qu'il allait se laisser aller plus souvent. Au placard sa peur du regard des autres. Maintenant, sa seule préoccupation était quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il embrasserait SON Serpentard préféré…

Voilà la première partie ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? A suivre la partie de Draco…

-Kiara ;P


	2. Partie 2

Auteur : Guhmio

Disclaimer : Ma grande sœur… Non je déconne, JK Rowling !

Couple : Darry

Titre : "Encore"

Note : C'est la deuxième partie de l'OS "Encore" écrit en cooécriture avec Kiara. Cette fois-ci, on est du point de vue de Draco. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première partie en premier.

 **PARTIE 2 (Draco)**

Une douleur sourde à la poitrine, j'avais la respiration sifflante. Mon œil me brûlait et j'étais presque sûr que mon beau visage allait être défiguré. Du sang goûtait de mes poings serrés et je luttais contre les gémissements de douleur qui voulaient à tout prix sortir de ma gorge. On se battaient toujours violemment, mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement douloureux. Tu as évité un coup de poing à l'estomac et tu as reculé, me dévisageant. Je sentais ton regard voyager sur moi et un frisson indescriptible m'as traversé, comme à chaque fois que je te sentais m'observer. Une sorte de gêne mêlée à un peu de joie - puisque tu ne m'avais pas dévisagé qu'une fois, j'en ai déduis que ce que tu voyais te plaisais. Je t'ai observé à mon tour, profitant du répit pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais réussit à déchirer la manche de ta chemise, et ta lèvre était fendue, un sillon rouge coulant sur ta peau hâlée. Un hématome commençait à apparaître sur la joue. Tes joues, justement, étaient rouges, tes yeux brillaient et tes cheveux étaient en désordre comme jamais. En plus de ça, ton souffle erratique et la sueur qui faisait briller ta peau te donnaient un côté sauvage, que j'observais à chaque fois que nous nous battions. Ajouté au désir dans tes yeux, tu avais ce que j'appelais "une expression de pure débauche", même si le sang et les bleus rappelaient un combat. Et comme toujours, cette image m'en a emmené une autre qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous venions de faire, et que j'ai bien vite chassée de mon esprit avant de me retrouver dans le même état que toi. Soudainement, tu as relevé les yeux vers moi et as demandé, avec un nonchalance surprenante :

 **« Ça te dis un rendez vous à 14h dans le parc derrière le lac, devant la forêt interdite ? »**

Un... Rendez-vous ?! Je t'ai observé, comptant sur mon masque pour te cacher ma surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Malgré le fait que tu semblais gêné, tu avais une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Quelles raisons avais-je d'accepter ? Aucune. Quelles raisons avais-je de refuser ? Beaucoup trop. Il y avait cette petite voix qui me hurlait que c'était une très, TRÈS mauvaise idée d'accepter. Et pourtant...

 **« Ne sois pas en retard, Potter. »**

Je t'ai regardé tourner les talons, avec ce petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Ignorant, comme toujours, la bosse qui déformait ton pantalon. Je suis moi même retourné à mon dortoir, marchant lentement et en me tenant aux murs à cause de la douleur dans mes côtes. Je suis entré dans les toilettes les plus proches et j'ai caché les blessures visibles avec un sort de désillusion. Même en vacances, je me devais d'être parfait. Il ne manquerait plus que je rencontre un Sang-de-Bourbe dans cet état ! C'est donc sous plusieurs couches de sorts et en serrant les dents que je suis arrivé dans la salle commune. Blaise était couché sur une table, des livres éparpillés autour de lui. Un ronflement sonore m'apprenait qu'il dormait profondément. J'ai pris une longue douche chaude après quelques sorts et des potions (dont un _Poussos_ toujours aussi douloureux ) puis je me suis lavé les dents, me suis recoiffé parfaitement, ramenant mes cheveux vers l'arrière grâce à un pot de gel et un sort de maintient. Je suis ensuite sortis en peignoir pour trouver des vêtements. Alors...

Quelque chose de classe bien entendu, de pas trop chaud, et qui me mettait en valeur... Nous étions déjà en été, et le soleil semblais taper particulièrement fort aujourd'hui. Un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise à manche courte aux couleurs de ma maison, des chaussettes et sous vêtements sombres, des chaussures noires...

Un sort de cirage, un de repassage, en plus d'un sort de rafraîchissement. Je ne m'habillais pas spécialement mieux qu'à mes autres rendez-vous, mais classe Malfoyenne oblige, je dois être aristocrate en toute circonstance - même en cas de rendez-vous avec le Survivant. Je me suis nettoyé les ongles, ai vérifié mes dents et ma coiffure ( environ 6 fois ) et regardé l'heure. Il me restait un quart d'heure. J'ai mis du parfum -600 galions chez _Suprem Wizards_ \- et ai enfilé mes chaussures. Debout devant la porte, je réfléchis un peu. Je pense à toutes ses choses qui, inconsciemment , m'on fait accepter son rendez-vous.

Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si vite ? Quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à espérer que nous en venions au poings uniquement pour sentir sa peau sous la mienne ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas être amoureux. Ce n'est pas clair, pas précis, mais ce que je ressens pour lui ... C'est tout sauf de la haine. Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je ressens ce genre de chose que je n'ai même plus peur de mes pensées ou de mes fantasmes sur lui. Pourtant, je sens qu'une partie de moi, une infime partie, voudrait parfois être à la place de ses meilleurs amis, pour profiter de ses sourires et de longues conversations dans le noir, au lieu de ses habituels regards haineux envers moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux, et que ça n'est qu'une histoire de fantasmes. C'est une sorte de mélange des deux , de joie et de désir lorsque je croise son regard encore brillant d'un récent éclat de rire.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir qui me fait de l'œil, mon masque -qui ne tiendra pas longtemps- se remet en place, et je sors. Blaise et réveillé, et il me regarde passer avec son sourire " tu-as-interet-à-me-raconter-qui-tu-vas-voir-où-pourquoi-comment-combien-de-temps" ou un truc dans ce style là dont il a le secret.

Je sors du château et aussitôt le soleil me frappe. Merlin merci pour les sorts de rafraîchissement ! Où est-ce, déjà ? Entre la forêt Interdite et le lac ? Parfait, je suis à l'heure. Je te vois, tu es assis sur une nappe rouge, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand je m'approche, on se regarde longtemps avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche.

 **«Tu devrais t'assoir, tu vas t'enraciner si ça continue »**

Charmant. Je ne relève pas, et m'assois, abandonnant mon attitude habituelle pour ramener mes jambes contre mon torse en passant les bras autour. De toute manière, je sais parfaitement que mon attitude aristocrate n'a aucun effet sur toi, si ce n'est du dégoût, et ce n'est sûrement pas le but de ce rendez vous. Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis gêné. C'est peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que tu me souris, parce que j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais très séduisant dans ces habits - les robes de sorciers sont-elles vraiment obligatoires ?- et que je me souviens d'avoir du me forcer pour ne pas courir jusqu'il ici. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu t'es rembrunit.

Long blanc, nous fixons le lac.

 **« Hm, ça va ? »**

 **« Oui Potter, autant que ça peut aller après s'être fait briser trois côtes. »**

Merde, pourquoi cette intonation dans ma voix était-elle venue spontanément ? Je remarque ta grimace, quoi, tu as déjà oublié ?

 **« Hm… Et… Tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances ? »**

Je soupire. Franchement niveau conversation, c'est pas ça. Un peu d'effort, Potter, tu parles à un des membres de la plus puissante famille de Sangs-Purs d'Angleterre...

 **« Sûrement trainer avec Blaise dans le château… il n'est pas rentré non plus. »**

Est-ce que tu sais que Blaise est Zabini ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, je ne m'échinerais pas à me battre avec toi si tu étais idiot.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au Manoir ? »** demandes-tu, de la curiosité dans la voix.

Pas ça, Potter ! Tout, mais pas ça...

 **« Problèmes familiaux. »** réponds-je froidement.

'Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler', lit entre les lignes, bon sang. C'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage ? Pourquoi sembles-tu souffrir à ce point ? Que je suis bête. C'est sûrement de ma faute. Tu soupires, prend un sandwich puis m'en tend un, tout en le dévorant avec la grâce d'un Scroutard qui vomit, tandis que je fais attention à ne pas faire tomber de miettes. C'est que ce n'est pas mauvais en plus...

 **« Pourquoi m'avoir invité à ce rendez vous, Potter ?»**

Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, puis, d'une voix un peu hésitante, tu te lances :

 **« Parce que j'avais envie. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'être ton ami, et, au final, cette pensée n'a plus quittée mon esprit. Et puis… Je suis aussi attiré par toi. »**

Oh ... C'est en quelque sorte assez surprenant. Après, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous nous battions, tu étais excité, et pas de colère. Je ne pouvais pas en dire mieux de moi, j'avoue, même si à chaque fois je parvenais à fuir avant que tu ne le remarque, m'adonnant au travaux manuels obligatoires. Tu regardes un arbre, fixe l'écorce comme si c'est la chose la plus intéressante au monde. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Une sorte de pulsion qui vient de je ne sais où. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je pense avoir déjà voulu goûter tes lèvres auparavant... Tu ne me vois pas, mais je m'approche doucement, en profitant pour détailler le vert de tes yeux et la noirceur de tes cheveux de plus près. Je t'embrasse, et sans te laisser le temps de répondre, je me résous à quitter tes lèvres. Instantanément, un froid glacial m'envahit. Je cache ma tête dans mes bras, sentant avec horreur mes oreilles rougir. Et je me surprend à espérer un..

 **«Encore.»**

C'est à peine un murmure, et ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Ta main se met à caresser mes cheveux, et je ne peux pas empêcher un doux gémissement de franchir mes lèvres quand nos langue se rencontrent enfin. Nous nous embrassons violemment, passionnément, jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque. Un petite voix me murmure que ce n'est pas logique, que j'aurais dû te repousser... Mais celle qui me crie de continuer fait un tel vacarme que je n'entend pas ce chuchotement. Potter, _Harry_ , tu embrasses divinement bien, si tu savais ! Nous nous séparons à nouveau, mais pas bien longtemps, à peine une minutes avant que tu ne redises dans un souffle ces mots tant attendus.

 **« Encore »**

Et on s'embrasse furieusement. Pris dans une fièvre infernale, je ne peux plus penser qu'à toi, nos mains s'égarent sous les habits, nos langues tournoient ensembles, et j'ai sentis ta main sur ma nuque, en demandant plus. Tout est flou autour, et toi seul compte, toi, tes mains sur mon torse, toi, et ta bouche sur la mienne. Je pourrais continuer ainsi pendant des heures, à écouter mon cœur battre la chamade dans mes oreilles, et a laisser une immense joie comme je n'en avais pas ressentis depuis des années m'envahir. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, comme pour que l'on puisse en profiter plus longtemps. Tu me fais décoller, et j'aurais pu enlacer Dumbledore s'il était là, tant je suis euphorique. Mais l'air se met à manquer , et nous nous séparons à nouveau. Doucement, maladroitement, et en essayant de cacher ton stress, tu te remets à parler.

 **« Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Pour voir ce que ça fait... »**

Mais quel idiot tu fais.

 **« Pourquoi pas... Tu embrasses plutôt pas mal Potter et tu as un corps assez alléchant. J'aime bien cette idée. »**

' OUI ! Tu embrasses comme un dieu et tu as un corps tout à fait bandant. J'ADORE cette idée.' Est-ce que j'ai bafouillé sur le « Potter » ? Tu as un immense sourire sur le visage, et tes yeux pétillent de joie quand tu m'embrasses à nouveau, rapidement, avant de t'en aller, sûrement pour t'occuper de cette bosse dans ton pantalon, assez semblable à la mienne. Je crois que de toute manière si nous nous étions encore embrassés j'aurais pu te violer sur place. Un dernier regard et un dernier sourire avant que tu ne te retourne.

J'oublie Potter et je tombe amoureux d'Harry. Mon cœur bat comme s'il voulait s'enfuir de ma poitrine, et je crois bien que mon masque ne suffit pas à cacher le sourire niai qui s'efforce de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je m'en fiche de mon père, je me fiche de V-Voldemort, il n'y a plus que Harry. Je suis tout à toi, je vend mon âme au Survivant, tu as transformé mon cœur un guimauve. Bravo, Élu, tu fais maintenant partis des très rares privilégiés à avoir le pouvoir de me briser en un regard, si tu le veux...

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

-G.


End file.
